Absorption
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: A story where the two authors yougers sisters get zapped into kingdom hearts.
1. Absorbed

-Ok this is my aurthor's note... this story is about our two sisters who we think are very annoying. Kat says she's not writing in this one but I might be able to convince her to do a chapter or two...

* * *

-In the normal, boring world 

"Haha Take that Axel" Anna (Kat's sister) yelled as she landed the final blow on the fiery enemy. Her friend Emily (Jon's sister) made a grab for the controller.

"It's my turn!"

"No MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE"

As the two fought over the controller they didn't notice the screen of the tv blinking "Invalid Input... Further Incorrect Use of this terminal will result in immediate absorption..."

"MINE!" "MINE!"

"Absorption will initiate in, 5...4...3...2..."

"Uhhh Emily"

"What... Uh Oh"

"...1...Initiating absorption"

A bright light blasted from the PS2, enveloped the girls, and sucked them in.

Jon and Kat walked in just after they dissapeared.

"Yes! I think they got tired of it!" Jon said jumping on the bed and punching buttons.

"How?" Kat asked.

"Beats me..." Jon continued playing.

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter of my new story... hope you like it...please review! 


	2. Kidnapped

-Ok here goes chapter 2! Hope you guys like it.

"Ohhh pretty lights!" Emily said.

"Wow this is the House of Mouse!" Anna looked for a moment, giggled, and then ran quickly up to the door.

"Wait for me!" Emily yelled.

When they got to the door Anna tried to yank it open.

"I beg your pardon!" the obnoxious doorknob (from Alice in Wonderland) said. "Only those with reservations can come in."  
"I don't remember it from the show." Emily whispered to Anna.

"IT, is a HE and I'm new. Mickey just hired me last week. I get the list of reservations and make sure no one comes in who shouldn't…. and YOU most certainly shouldn't. So if you please…. LEAVE YA BUMS!" The doorknob yelled in the annoying way only a doorknob can.

"Why I ought to.." Emily began to pound the doorknob in the nose. Soon she realizing it was only hurting her hands. "Let me in you doorsnob!"

"Not if you ask like that I won't. Come on say please."

Emily took a deep breath. "Please"

"Aww come on, you can do better than that."

Clearly getting about to lose it Emily said "PRETTY PLEASE! NOW LET ME IN!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!"

"Get on your knees and beg." The doorknob said, clearly enjoying this.

"Pleeeeeeeeease" Emily said.

"Sorry no can do pip squeak, got my orders…. SO BEAT IT!"

Anna quickly pulled Emily away before she could do any real damage.

"I have an idea, come on." Anna pulled Emily (who was still steaming) around the back.

"See? They always leave the alley door into the kitchen unlocked."

"So, you made me beg to that doorknob and KNEW about this?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was more fun to watch you beg."

Anna hurried in before Emily could catch her.

"Wow!" Fleets of penguins scurried about the kitchen, grabbing plates and platters from the cook while trying to avoid Goofy. Before they could be seen the girls ran to the front and acted like the doorknob had just let them in. Daisy seated them near Lady and Tramp. Scamp snapped at Emily but after that everything was all right. Anna ordered (it was free, since money was needed only for the reservations.) an Under the Sea Platter and Emily got a Pride Land Soup. While they munched a Goofy cartoon showed 'How to be a goof'. Halfway through though they saw Axel walking out.

"Let's follow him" Anna whispered "He's one of my favorite characters."

The girls followed him out into the alley. Suddenly he whirled around to see them. Frozen with fear and surprise neither girl thought to run.

"What do you want?"

"Uhh…..Ummm….I mean…. " Emily stuttered

"How very articulate, hmmm you two seem…. Different somehow. Very different."

"Just special, that's all." Anna said while she backed away, dragging Emily.

"Not so fast, I think the organization could use you…" With this, Axel summoned a portal of darkness, grabbed the girls and went through.


	3. Training

Ok... Finally I AM going to buckle down and write the 3rd chapter! I have no clue what's going to happen... oh and by the way I own none of the Kingdom Hearts characters so please don't sue me Square Enix!

* * *

The girls tumbled through darkness, they felt suffocated in it. When they finally fell out the other end they were surprised.

"I thought we were going to Organization headquarters?" asked Emily, Anna was over her shock now and was busy staring at Axel like a true fangirl (Axel started getting creeped out when she began drooling).

"Change of plans, that's what all the jostling was about... I'm sooooo sorry about that you know." Axel said sarcastically.

They had emerged in a small room that looked like it had seen better days. Two other members of the organization were there, Demyx and Larxene were sitting on the couch watching them. Emily's eyes were glued on Demyx as soon as she saw him, after a few moments he was nervously moving around.

"You got two? I thought we agreed on one?" Larxene asked.

"They were together, I thought it might go faster if we got two, unless you want to this to take forever..." Axel replied.

"Can we do something about the staring?" Demyx asked nervously.

Emily and Anna were still staring at him and Axel.

"I mean, they aren't even blinking!" Demyx finally couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

Axel followed in a slightly more dignified manner (In other words he didn't run out quite as fast).

Larxene sighed "I guess it's up to me to explain, We are the younger members of the Organization. The older ones want it to stay Organization XIII but we younger ones want to grow into a larger group, more people means more power. Of course after we overthrow the elder members we originals will be in charge... WHAT!" Larxene yelled, Anna had been frantically waving her hand.

"But I thought only nobodies were members?"

"That was the old organization, now we are going to change things. There are only so many powerful nobodies, but normal people? Their endless! So we and the other few involved will be your teachers."

"School? Yuck!" Emily said.

"Your choices are either you take our training or..." Larxene smiled evilly. "We have fun experimenting with your hearts. Your choice."

"Will Axel and Demy teach us?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok we're in!" They both yelled at once.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Ok whatever, Training starts tomorrow at 5:00"

"PM right?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Nope AM. You can have the upstairs bedroom."

While the girls slept the Members prepared for the next day.

* * *

-Ok any suggestions are welcome, I plan to have lots of fun with the next chapter (not sure when it will be out though, I've been kinda busy, you know dodging evil squirrels and weasels, writing chapters, keeping Tonto from Sephiroth...).

Axel: Did you have to make Anna my fangirl?

Demyx: You think you have it bad? I'm stuck with Emily!

Axel: Want to trade?

Demyx: Wouldn't it be more fun to beat up the one who made them like that?

Axel: Sounds good to me...

Jon: Ahhhh... Stop it! Help Tonto!

Tonto- Yawn -pecks Jon on head-


	4. Demyx

Jon: Haha I'm updating!

Anna: Your mean!

Jon: I'm the author I can be mean. Oh and to answer the question in the review, Anna and Emily really are true Axel and Demyx fangirls... and Kat is a Riku fang...OWWW!"

An unidentified object came flying towards Jon's head.

Jon: Ok, ok, she's not a Riku fangirl! (-whispers "she really is though"-)

* * *

-BEEP- BEEP- the alarm clock in their bedroom blared annoyingly. Anna threw a heavy object at it.

The beeping stopped.

When Larxene finally got them out of bed they were sent straight to their first class with Demyx.

* * *

Demyx was nervously fidgeting at the front of the room, Emily's eyes were slightly dry but still fixed on him. Demyx finally pulled out a thick pack of notecards.

"Larxene-made-me-these-cool-notecards-because-she-rocks-and-is-better-than-Axel-in-everthing."Demyx frowned at this but kept reading.

"I-am-Demyx (Emily sighed at his name, Anna rolled her eyes). I-will-be-your-music/science/math-teacher. So-now-let's-get-to-class. Today-we'll-be-learning-about-chemical-reactions."

Demyx pulled out several chemicals.

"Hmmmmix-the-powerful-acid,-highly-active-metal,-incredibly-flammable-gas-together-under-extreme-pressure-in-the-florence-flask. Hope Larxene knows what she's doing... Then-put-flask-over-the-bunsen-burner." Demyx slowly turned on the fire. Hesitantly he moved the flask over the flame.

The explosion was impressive.

WhenDemyx recovered enough he stopped Emily from trying to give himartificial respiration, andstarted reading from his note cards again.

"Now-class-this-is-an-example-of-what-to-never-do-in-the-lab. Please-learn-from-this-example."

Demyx scowled and pushed a hand through his charred hair.

"Man, she could have at least warned me...**STOP STARING AT ME!**" Demyx yelled at Emily. She blinked, then pulled out a disposable camera and began taking pictures.

After he finally got Emily to stop Demyx began the music lesson.

"Now since Larxene knows nothing about music, I will teach it myself (at least it's safer)." He handed each student an instrument. Emily got a trumpet and Anna got a flute.

By the end of the lesson Demyx was half deaf and covered in spitballs. Anna had figured out how to shoot spitballs through her flute.

"Class dismissed, we'll work on math tomorrow." Demyx waved them off wearily.

Anna had to pull Emily off of him several times before they could leave for Axel's class.

* * *

Jon: Ha! See, I did update!

Anna: Grrr I didn't get to see Axel!

Emily: I want to go back to my Demyyyy's class

Jon and Anna look at her strangely.

Emily: I mean...ummm...I'm really interested in the trumpet.

Jon and Anna: Suuuure


	5. Axel

Jon: Wow I'm updating! Amazing.

Emily: You must be really bored.

Jon: Yep that's about what it boils down to.

Anna: That's pathetic.

Jon: Your mean

Anna: I'm the authoresses sister, I can be mean.

Jon: Haven't we been through this already?

Anna: Ok, ok, just be quiet... I want to see Axel!

* * *

Axel paced nervously across the front of the room, he had managed to tie Anna down but her eyes still followed him closely.

"I am Axel, I will teach you two art, weapons, and" Axel grimaced "swi...swi...swi..."

"Swimming?" Emily asked

"Yeah that word. I hate Larxene."

"Any attempted fangirl actions will result in fireballs being shot." Anna sighed at this but eventually Emily convinced her that being a secret fangirl was better than a roasted one.

"Do hugs count?"

"Yes"

"Do blow kisses count?"

"Yes"

"Does saying your name and mine over and over count?"

"Yes"

"Does the shrine in my closet count?"

"Your weird... just make sure I don't see it."

"Ok swee...ummmm" Anna hesitated when Axel began to smoke "ummm... sweep! You need to sweep this room, that's it!" Axel frowned at her and then sent her to the utility room to get a broom.

Anna searched around for a second a then grabbed one of the magic brooms with the buckets in its hands. Anna quickly set the broom to work, Axel glanced at her and then did a double take.

"No! Not the magic broom!"

At first it only swept but then it began to scrub... and scrub...and scrub. No matter what they did it wouldn't stop. Soon the water from the bucket was rising in the room. Axel climbed on top of the desk to escape and screamed shrilly for the girls to make it stop.

"Ummm, stop?" Emily said. The broom hit her on the head. "Ow! Stop you stupid broom!... OWWW!"

This continued for a while until Larxene walked by.

"What in the world?" Then she saw Axel on the ceiling fan screaming like a girl and burst out laughing. After getting video him Larxene said "Please stop, most kind and wonderful broom." The broom fell to the ground.

"What is it with objects that are supposed to be inanimate and being polite?" Emily asked while rubbing her head.

Larxene finally convinced Axel that the broom was done and sent them off to the pool.

* * *

Axel was on the life guard seat with several raincoats on. The girls were in the pool playing Marco Polo.

"Marrrrrco" Anna said. wondering around the pool. Emily silently put a recording of "Polllllo" on a duck that was randomly in the pool. Quickly she slipped behind the tall life guard seat with a screwdriver. Grinning evilly she unscrewed the bolts holding the stand onto the ground. With a quick tap she sent the life gaurd stand into the water.

After Axel convinced Anna that he didn't need CPR he sent them off to their next class, Marluxia.

* * *

Jon: Tada that's the next chapter, please R&R

Emily: What's that mean? (In case you don't know, Emily is VERY blonde in the head)

Emily: Am not! So is it Rest and Relax? Ravage and Rampage?...I KNOW! Search and Rescue!

Jon looks at her weird.

This continues for a long time.


	6. Marluxia

Ok people. I'm actually writing a chap of this story. It's mainly because I have nothing better to do...I'm mad a KHII right now(the journal is EVIL in its purest form! Well after math homework...)And its Jon's turn on the other stories. My oneshots you ask...Well uber writers block.(I knew I should have written notes to myself about those grrrr.) So I'm going to give this story a go (Jon this is the one and only time tell anna and I'll make your life miserable...Well even more miserable) Ok lets see what to do... Oh well here is the story. Oh slight COM spoilers.

* * *

"Larxene! Do we really have to be taught by Marluxia!" 

The Savage Nymph turned to Anna. "Maybe. Why?" Anna looked uncomfortable

"Well...He kinda scares me." Larxene died out laughing.

"You mean out of all of us MARLUXIA is the one that scares you!"

"Well yea. I mean come on All his stuff is PINKand during battle he throws FLOWERS at you." Larxene looked at her funny.

"How do you know this?" Sighing Anna pulled out a red GBA (a/n Hey! Thats mine!) and handed it to Larxene. Emily turned to Anna.

"You had that the whole time! And you never let me play!"

"Uh Yea." While the two girls were argueing about the GBA Larxine took out the game.

"Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories?"

"Yea. It tells about Sora's trip through Castle Oblivion. Oh and when you beat it you unlock Reverse and Rebirth and you play as Riku and learn about his trip." Emily being the random person she is took this pause to ask a random question.

"Is Roxas still a member of Organization XIII or has he left yet?" Anna looked at her strange.

"Wow that was random. And do you even have common sense? If Roxas wasn't a member anymore then COM would be over and we wouldn't be having this conversation with Larxine." Emily gave Anna a surperior look.

"Nu Uh Roxas is the only one who has been to Twilight Town until KHIIand Sora goes there in COM so it is a resonable question if Roxas is still a member." Larxene interupted here.

"What do you mean 'We would't be having this conversation with Larxine...'" Anna gave her a look.

"Lets just say don't go Castle Oblivion anytime soon. And if you have to go...Well avoid Sora at all cost." Larxene paled when she noticed what Anna inferred.

"And your not the only one. Let me think umm Vexen..."

* * *

(Psss, this is Jon taking over the chapter b/c Kat's playing Majongg and I'm bored) 

Anna and Emily fought until they reached Marluxia's greenhouse.

"Do we really have to be stuck with that botanic whacko?" Emily asked.

"I am not a botanic whacko!" Marluxia walked out and glared at her.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok, Ok be quiet you two! Marluxia, your a botanic whacko. And Emily, your a loud mouth. There now that that's settled..." Larxene pushed them all into the greenhouse and went to plot evil (What else?)

"Ermm, ok class... First we'll be learning about plants, Anybody know what this is?" Marluxia held up a pink flower.

"Yeah, the weirdest weapon ever." Emily replied.

"Noooo, it's a" Marluxia took in a deep breath " The pink insolitus extrarius nemus alien igena insolitus alienus arbor extraneus sato telum kurios.." Marluxia panted for breath.

"And you came up with the name... how?" Anna asked

"He's a weird botanic whacko with nothing else to do."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Anna sat down and played COM.

Eventually the class got underway and Marluxia had the girls (Or 'girl')weed his garden... his 6000 square foot garden."

"Ohh, my knees hurt!" Emily complained.

"Too bad."

"But why does Anna get to sit under the huge oak tree and play COM?"

"Because, she didn't make fun of me."

Emily sulked and gave him dirty looks (And not just because she was covered in the wet soil).

Marluxia merely walked away and 'accidentaly' turned on the sprinklers.

"Ahhh!" Emily was soaked in moments.

"Aww, I'm soooo sorry..."-cough- "NOT"

(hey its kat again lol)

Anna jumped up from where she was playing COM.

"Alright Kat is going to be soo ticked!" Emily looked up from where she was working.

"Why?"

"I beat the game! I finally killed Marluxia! She's been trying to do that for months!" Marluxia paled.

"W-what?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Look" She unpaused the GBA in time for Marluxia to see himself dissapear in a puff ofshimmery stuff.(uhh if you have played COM you know what I'm talking about)

BAM

Marluxia hit the ground. Hard. Emily turned to Anna.

"Does this mean class is over?" Anna shugged and the two went to find Axel/Demyx.

* * *

Kat was looking board.

"No matter how hard you try there is no way your going to beat my score on that tournament." Jon didn't respond he was zombified from six straight hours of playing.(a/n Idid that the nightI got the game.no breaks. I was going for ten straight hours until my mom threatened to ground me lol)

"Fine keep trying. I'm going to read my manga." As she dug though her messanger bag for Fruits Basket(a/n I highly recomend them) she noticed somthing missing.

"ANNA STOLE MY GAMEBOY! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"


	7. Luxord

-Ok this is Jon and I have a brilliant idea for this chap. -laughs insanely-

Kat: You brilliant -burst into uncontrollable laughter-. Hmm now where is my Gameboy...

Jon: Die Riku! I mean Riku replica

Kat: I think you had it right the first time

-Riku fangirls mob Kat-

Jon: Ok while she's preoccupied... we now have a site (Not very good yet since we just got it up). The link should be in our profile.

* * *

"So, who's our next member to drive onto the verge of insanity?" Emily asked, Larxene looked at her strangely.

"Umm, your next class is recreation with Luxord."

"The freaky card dude?"

Larxene was about to disagree when she had a flashback.

* * *

"Larxene will you play a game with me?"Luxord begged annoyingly.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Go Fish?"

"No"

" Battle?"

"Egyptian Ratsnap?"

"No"

"Old Maid?"

"No"

-two hours later-

"Rook?"

"NO! Die you annoying fly!"

Lightning bolts filled the air. Xemnas made her clean it up since Luxord was in ICU.

* * *

"Yeah, the freaky card dude" Larxene answered.

Larxene guided them down a dark hallway and opened a door. Inside was a table set up for Texas Hold'em.

"Uhmm don't you think plating poker at our age will deteriorate our moral boundaries and ruin our judgment of right and wrong." Anna asked.

"You two aren't already that way?" Larxene asked.

"Good point, ready to lose?"

All the younger members of the organization were already there, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Roxas.

"Ha! See I told you Roxas could still be a member! Pay me my 5 bucks!" Anna handed Emily five dollars.

"Where's Saix?" Anna asked.

"Saix! He's an older member. Duh!" Emily said.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Five dollars again?" The girls agreed.

"I think he's planting illegal things in Marluxia's garden."

Emily handed Anna back her five bucks.

"Hmmm, I knew Saix was a on something!" Emily yelled.

"Anyyyyyway, we're letting you two join us in our daily poker game. No money involved since all our munny goes towards plotting ultimate evil and the destruction of all good." said Larxene.

When they sat down Demyx and Axel edged their seats away from the two fanatics (Who of course just moved themselves even closer).

-two hours later-

The only ones left in the game were Anna, Roxas, and Luxord (Duh).

"I'm in, and I'll raise 100" Roxas tossed in a chip.

Anna threw one in casually, Luxord was sweating.

_Hmm Can I bluff my way out? A three and a Jack with nothing to help. Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not, Bluff or not..._

"Luxord! Play already old man! I'm growing as old as you!" Roxas yelled, snapping Luxord out of his confused daze.

"Uhhhh, Ummm, Uh I'm in, and I'll raise 200" Everyone tossed in chips, Luxord was now out of chips. If he lost this round the game was over for him. Nobody went out.

"Ok, cards down." Said Larxene. Luxord cringed, he lost to a teenager with hair problems and an adolescence with an enlarged ego and more than a few issues...(Jon runs and hides from Anna)

"A jack and a three! Hahaha Luxord your stupid!" Everyone burst out laughing, Luxord ran away.

"Down to the final two, Anna and Roxas. Who will be the final champion? This round could decide the winner!" Larxene said in an announcer voice.

"Not fair! I only lost because they made me have a mental breakdown a few hours ago! You try seeing yourself burst into pink dust!" Marluxia broke down sobbing.

"Ok... you have problems, anyone else have complaints?"

"Uhm, Me and Demyx have a complaint about being psyched out by freakish staring and drooling."

"Oh well, is that everybody?"

"Yeah, Yeah! Hurry up and deal already!"

Larxene dealt the final hand.

Roxas and Anna wore stone-hard expressions. As the cards were dealt they stared unblinkingly at each other.

"Umm, you know that can't be good for your eyes. Maybe we should put out a health notice about it..." Said Demyx who was scared by Emily staring at him.

"Yeah whatever" Larxene muttered.

"While they're staring and playing... what's your true name Larxene?" Axel asked.

"Not happening."

"Is it... Nearel?" Axel guessed.

"Earnel?" Demyx said.

"It's Arlene! So be quiet! I'm trying to play!" Roxas yelled at them. "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"Game called on account of lightning!" said Larxene.

Roxas ran away.

"Does this mean I win?" Anna asked.

"Not a chance! I'll finish when I'm not being fried!" Screamed Roxas.

"Does this mean we have to go to Saix now?" groaned Anna.

"Let's head over to the observatory." said Emily.

* * *

Jon: Yay! I got a new chapter done!

Emily: Why didn't I win?

Anna: Because I rock and you don't

Emily: Wanna play another game?

Anna: How about the one where we throw heavy/sharp objects at Jon!

Emily: Yeah! That one never gets old!

Jon: Ermm yes it does

Emily: No it doesn't

Jon: Uhmmm Exit stage left... Oh and Please R&R (Thank you people who already have! You rock, Please keep it up)

Emily: Wait! I still don't know what R&R means! Is it... Rhinestone & Ruby?


	8. Saix

Jon: Ok I think this is probably the next to last chapter in Absorption Sobs

Emily: Yay!

Anna: No Emily, That's a BAD thing! Then we don't get to see Axel and Demyx..."

Emily: No more Demyyyyy?

Axel/Demyx: Yes! It's almost over!

Anna: Targets acquired... Capture them at all cost!

Demyx: Uhmm Axel? I think this would be a good time to run...

* * *

Emily and Anna walked up the eternal stairs to Saix's observatory. 

"When will these stairs end?" Gasped Emily as they crawled up, Anna didn't answer, she was concentrating.

"5002...5003...5004..."

When they finally got there Saix was asleep on a couch (I think it had to do with what he picked from Marluxia's garden)... big mistake. Two evil girls + sleeping victim Big trouble for the victim.

When Saix woke up he was dangling from the ceiling, his toes were held up by clothes pins. He was wearing an Elvis outfit and had been given a scary makeover.

"We should have used the lime mascara" Said Emily.

"No... We had to use the purple because the lipstick is lime, but hey the botox worked quick..." Anna said. Saix began screaming.

"Oh... and Saix... I hope you didn't pay too much for those drugs... We sent them on our explosive rocket to destroy the moon. It'll completely destroy the moon in...5...4...3..." Saix began shrieking "No not my Moon!" "...2...1..."-BOOM!- Saix began gibbering "Mommy! Cookie Monster ate my moon!"

While they were busy laughing Larxene's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Will all young, evil, little, sisters bent on the insanity of all younger Members please report to our copy of The Hall of Empty Melodies."

"You mean we have to climb down all those stairs again?" Emily moaned.

"Not necessarily..." Anna thought for a moment. "We could always **slide **down..."

The two girls slid the entire way down (All 7429 steps). When they got to the replicate of The Hall of Empty Melodies everyone was waiting for them there (Saix had managed to beat them there somehow, but he hadn't had time to take off the makeup or the Elvis outfit).

"Whatcha need?" Anna asked, her eyes riveted on Axel. Larxene sighed.

"I thought the project was going fine myself, but the others think that we have a better chance of taking over The Organization by ourselves." Everyone else began to nod furiously(Only a few moaned deliriously).

"Awww, no more driving you guys onto the verge of insanity?"

"No more Axel or Demyx?" Demyx tried to hobble onto the other side of the room on his crutches, but Axel ran him down in his motorized wheel chair.

"Nope."

"Awww, but what if we don't want to go?"

"Too bad."

"Do we at least get a going away party?" Everyone tried to say no but Larxene cut them off.

"Sure, Let's go plan it right now." Everyone groaned as the three began to plot a humongous party.

* * *

Anna: Aww it's almost over -Sobs- 

Jon: Hehe, that means I don't have to write anymore...

Fans: Nooooo! Keep writing!

Jon: When did I get Fans?

Fans: When you destroyed what was left of Saix's mind.

Jon: Ohh cool.

Fans: Yep, Now hurry up and write the next chapter!


	9. Hammiedowns

Jon: Alright! Almost the end! Hehe I just finished High School Musical Takeover :( oh well, Me and Kat will just have to figure out new ideas. Wow a short authors note for once! Wow!

* * *

The Members were all gathered in the Hall of Empty Meoldies replica for the party, Anna and Emily were busy tying Axel and Demyx to chairs (They had slipped sleeping drugs into their drinks) and taking pictures with them.

Eventually when it stopped being funny and just got creepy Larxene stopped it.

"Ok, I have an annoncement to make!" She yelled. "Since we all enjoyed your stay sooo much" (The members groaned) "We decided to take you on as double-agents. We are sending you to the older members stronghold as servants, to be informants..." at this several members muttered "and to drive them insane..."

"Now you leave tommorow, you job is to undermine the elders of the Orginazation" Larxene told the two girls.

"So...why should we?" Anna asked.

"Yeah how do we know they won't just kill us when we get too annoying?" Emily said, surprising everyone by asking a sensible question.

"The older members can't kill anyone that is working in the castle, I think it was because Vexen kept expirementing on the kitchen staff before dinner..."

"Uhmm...ok, sounds fun..."

* * *

Jon: Wow! That's a short chapter...alomost as short as the one SOMEBODY

-points at Kat-

-holds up a banner with Kat's name on it-

-Blimp goes by flashing Kat's name-

wrote in Home Again.

Anyway, that's the end, I'm gonna write asequel though!

Fans: Yah!

Everyone else: NO!

* * *

Kat: WHERE'S MY GAMEBOY! 


End file.
